Until now, many reports have been published on transition metal complexes usable as a catalyst for an asymmetric reaction such as asymmetric hydrogenation reaction, asymmetric isomerization reaction, and asymmetric hydrosilylation reaction. In particular, complexes containing a transition metal such as ruthenium, rhodium, iridium, palladium, or the like and an optically active phosphine compound coordinated to the metal have widely been known as a high performance catalyst for an asymmetric synthesis reaction. Among such optically active phosphine compounds, an optically active biaryl phosphine compound with axial asymmetry is useful as an optically active ligand of an asymmetric reaction catalyst. Recently, as a new technique for synthesizing an optically active biaryl compound, a technique involving an enantio-selective [2+2+2] cycloaddition reaction using alkynes has also been developed (US 2009/0227805 A1, Organic Letters, 2006, Vol. 8, 3489-3492, Organic Letters, 2008, Vol. 10, 2849-2852).